


Where it Began

by backtoblack101



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: AU, And karaoke, F/F, Fluff and Humor, and a gay bar, really just pure fluff, that's all this really is karaoke fluff in a gay bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: “I don’t know about this Becca.”Rebecca throws her a dirty look over her shoulder, Dani’s hand still very much firmly clasped in her own. “Lucky you don’t have a say in it then, isn’t it?” She tugs with a little more purpose now, leading Dani further into the bar.“It’s just not really…” Dani pauses, searching for the word. “... my scene.”Rebecca pulls her to an abrupt stop at an empty table, an acceptable distance from both the bar and the stage. “It’s a gay bar Dani,” she reminds her with a roll of her eyes, “and you’re gay. It’s exactly your scene.”ORDani is dragged to a gay bar in the hopes that a night blowing off some steam will help her get over her failed engagement. Dani's not entirely into the idea, or even slightly into the idea for that matter, until a striking brunette takes the stage during karaoke and absolutely massacres Sweet Caroline.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 25
Kudos: 155





	Where it Began

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for so long. SO LONG. I think it stemmed from the very random playlists on Spotify that I listen to while I work in the hopes that they'll help me focus (they don't, but hey, I got this idea from it so not all is lost). I also can't seem to finish the thing I want to write right now, so this is gonna have to do.
> 
> I also, at 4am yesterday, created a playlist of all the songs mentioned in this fic. Probably my biggest notion yet when it comes to fic writing, but oh well. It's here if you want to give it a listen: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1fPeQYosVXHbKLFkV25lNr?si=x3z02p9RTyiPKGXZUbK6gQ
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

“I don’t know about this Becca.”

Rebecca throws her a dirty look over her shoulder, Dani’s hand still very much firmly clasped in her own. “Lucky you don’t have a say in it then, isn’t it?” She tugs with a little more purpose now, leading Dani further into the bar.

“It’s just not really…” Dani pauses, searching for the word. “... my scene.”

Rebecca pulls her to an abrupt stop at an empty table, an acceptable distance from both the bar and the stage. “It’s a gay bar Dani,” she reminds her with a roll of her eyes, “and you’re gay. It’s  _ exactly  _ your scene.”

“You said it  _ wasn’t  _ a gay bar,” Dani points, begrudgingly sitting in an empty stool with a gentle nudge from Rebecca. “You said it was just gay friendly. I told you I don’t think I’m ready to--”

Rebecca waves her off as she takes a seat across from her. “Gay, gay friendly, tom **a** to, tomato. Now…” Her eyes drift from Dani’s face, scanning the bar slowly as a colour creeps into Dani’s cheek in anticipation of her friends next question. “See anyone you like?”

Dani averts her eyes down to her lap, focusing on the way her fingers rest on top of her skirt, twisting together awkwardly. She doesn’t bother telling Rebecca that the mere thought of speaking to - or worse,  _ hitting on -  _ a woman tonight is enough to send her off into a fit of cold sweats.

“No, uh- not yet.” She glances back up at Rebecca. “Definitely going to need a drink before I even start to consider that.”

Rebecca’s smile grows three sizes. “Well why didn’t you say so?” She’s standing already, grabbing her purse off the seat next to her as she goes. “I’ll grab this round, you stay on the look-out for anyone that catches your eye.” She’s almost gone before she remembers one final quip and turns back to Dani. “And if you don’t see anyone right now, don’t worry. Karaoke’s starting in a few minutes and I’m determined to have you up on that stage by the end of the night. So one way or another you’re getting noticed.”

Dani opens and closes her mouth several times, her panicked protests falling dead on her tongue as her mind reels. It doesn’t matter anyway, Rebecca’s already gone, and Dani’s left alone with nothing but the knowledge that at some point tonight her best friend is going to have her make a complete fool out of herself.

“ _ Just tell them you’re queer Dani, if they really love you they’ll love you regardless of your sexuality Dani, _ ” she mutters bitterly to herself.

Typical that she’d allow herself to get so worked up over the notion that her friends would disown her she hadn’t even considered the very real possibility that they’d be  _ too  _ supportive. It was nice at first, the knowledge that after cancelling her wedding and blowing her entire life up, she was still able to rely on Rebecca to be there for her through it all. Now though, six months post break-up, and four months post telling Rebecca the reason for the break-up, here she is in a gay bar -  _ gay friendly _ Rebecca’s ass, there were pride flags drapped across every solid surface - because apparently she needed to get back in the game at some point.

It’s not quite the worst case scenario though. No, what Dani considered to be the worst case scenario had taken place about a month after she’d told Rebecca about her sexuality - and subsequently drunkenly admitted to being completely clueless and inexperienced when it came to women. 

It was another night of heavy wine drinking - one of Dani’s favourite post break-up hobbies for the first few months as it turned out - and Rebecca had been so kind as to offer up her own services, offered to allow Dani to practice kissing on her as if they were kids that had just learned about French Kissing for the first time. Dani’s pretty sure she’d physically recoiled at the suggestion. Not that Rebecca wasn’t insanely attractive, but they’d been friends since they were teenagers and plus Dani was entirely convinced that Rebecca was the straightest woman she’d ever met, shitty past boyfriends and all to back up her hypothesis. 

So yes, she absolutely had not considered her best friend being  _ too  _ supportive of her newly released sexuality. And yes, tonight may not have been the  _ worst  _ possible outcome of that fact, but performing karaoke was, at least in Dani’s books, a very fucking close second. 

Rebecca’s back before Dani has a chance to finish formulating her escape plan, two rum and cokes in hand.

“Do you want me singing or falling around on the floor?” Dani asks, taking a quick sniff of her drink before going in for a tentative sip.

Rebecca shrugs. “Dutch courage.”

“Maybe you are homophobic,” Dani muses, wincing a little at the barely masked taste of rum. “Killing me off via alcohol poisoning.”

“You think my M.O. would be befriending someone at fifteen, waiting twelve years for them to end their engagement and come out to me, then drag them kicking and screaming to a karaoke night in the hopes I can ply them with enough alcohol for their liver to fail on the spot?” Rebecca quirks her brow at Dani. 

“No one would suspect you.” 

Rebecca considers it. “True, still think you’re overestimating my follow through though.”

Dani hums in agreement. “You are flakey as fuck.”

Rebecca swats her arm. “You cheeky--”

Rebecca doesn’t have a chance to finish her insult though, as the room all of a sudden breaks out into cheers and applause as a drag queen takes the stage. And Dani finds she can’t help but smile as they’re talked through the rules for the night.

Rules like the following;

  * You don’t have to choose a Cher song, the bar will not collapse without ten different renditions of If I Could Turn Back Time being butchered.
  * Other artists exist, please, not _just_ Cher.
  * Seriously, Bryan, I’m looking at you, no singing ten Cher hits in a row.
  * Also for the love of god no Coldplay.



Dani is actually doubled over with laughter by the time the queen leaves the stage and the first performer gets up for their song - not Cher, but Material Girl by Madonna, which Dani thinks is close enough to count in gay terms.

It’s a simple enough process. There are slips at the bar where you write your name and your song of choice. Then the bartender punches it into the system and the crowd applauds politely when your name appears on the karaoke screen indicating it's your turn to make the long walk of shame to the stage. Dani’s happy to sit back and watch it all, clapping politely on occasion and otherwise mostly focusing on making sure Rebecca doesn’t sneak her name down while she’s not looking.

Or at least that’s how she enjoys the night at first. Rebecca may not have signed her up just yet, but she’s been up and down to the bar enough times to have ample opportunity. Dani realises she’s on her third rum and coke, and therefore considerably more tipsy than she had been two hours ago, when one act in particular finishes a shaky rendition of Love Machine by Girls Aloud.

She only realises in fact, because of the uncharacteristically loud whooping noise she makes as they get down from the stage.

Rebecca turns to her with a devious smile. “Someone’s getting into the spirit of things.”

Dani huffs out a laugh. “Think I need to slow down,” she tells her, glancing down at her almost empty glass.

Rebecca nods. “I’ll grab you a water.”

Dani doesn’t hear her though, because at the exact same moment Rebecca stands and leaves the table the next act takes the stage. Dani’s mouth goes entirely dry. Brunette curls, bouncing softly just above her shoulder, a lopsided, almost nervous, smile as she steps up to the mic. Taut muscles peeking out from the short sleeves of her dark top, which Dani notes is paired nicely with suspenders that loop over her shoulders and buckle into her high waist trousers.

She clears her throat into the mic and Dani looks up just in time to catch the name of this mystery woman on the board behind her head before it disappears in place of lyrics. 

_ JAMIE T  _ glares back at her.

Dani whispers the name back to herself, testing the feel of it on her tongue.

_ Jamie. _

Dani watches as she takes the mic in both hands and nods to the drag queen to hit play. Dani tries not to be too overwhelmed by the tight jut of her jaw when she does so, anxious and determined all at once. Not to mention incredibly hot.

The opening notes of Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond begin humming over the speakers. 

Jamie takes the mic to her lips. “Well I’d just like to apologise in advance for this massacre,” she says with a gentle lilt Dani recognises as a more northern accent than the ones she’s used to hearing in London. “And while I have the stage I’d like to give a massive fuck you to my mate Owen for signing me up for this in the first place. Anyway,” she clears her throat quickly as the first lyrics appear on screen. “Here we go.”

She’s terrible. Truly the only word for it is in fact a massacre. She stumbles over the first few lines, clearly not fully familiar with the song outside of its famous chorus, and she hits about five different notes - none of them the correct one - on the first drawn out “you” before the first chorus. 

Dani is enthralled entirely, barely aware that Rebecca’s returned to the table, too busy instead fighting back a laugh at Jamie’s clear lack of musical prowess. Though, it has to be said, what Jamie lacks in musical talent she very much makes up for in stage presence.

She doesn’t miss the opportunity to dance about the stage, in spite of her initial nerves when standing in front of the mic, and she plays to her strengths, encouraging the entire room to sing along with her on the chorus and any other lines they may know.

Dani doesn’t realise she’s the first to take Jamie up on this sing-along offer. She’s not really aware of much other than the brunette on stage to be honest, as she calls out a confident “I know you all know this so  _ please  _ sing along” at the end of the first chorus.

And Dani does. Oh boy does Dani sing along. She thinks it’s maybe the coursing alcohol in her veins but, regardless of the root cause, once ‘look at the night’ appears on screen Dani’s belting it out alongside Jamie.

It’s not long before others join in, entirely captivated with the idea of a singalong, but Dani’s fairly sure it’s her eye Jamie catches in the crowd as she moves towards the second chorus. There’s a little hint of something in her look too, as Jamie moves across the stage as if she owns it, a little hint of something that lets Dani know that maybe Rebecca’s idea wasn’t the worst in the world - not that she’d ever admit it.

By the end of the song Dani and the rest of the bar are hoarse from belting out the lyrics, and Dani thinks she’s maybe the first person on her feet to give Jamie a standing ovation as the song fades out.

“Liked that, did ya?” Rebecca asks her with a laugh, watching the smile split across Dani’s face as she applauds the brunette.

Dani still doesn’t fully register her friend's presence though, because now Jamie’s walking down from the stage and in their direction. She slows as she reaches them, making eye contact with Dani, who realises just then that she is in fact still standing and clapping softly. She wonders briefly if the brunette’s intention is to stop and talk to her and she feels a blush creeping up her neck at the mere notion of being approached by this woman she’s just spent the past three and a half minutes unashamedly staring at.

Her blush only intensifies when Jamie doesn’t stop, just crooks her lips up into a smile and winks as she slips past their table and up to the bar. Dani feels her knees might buckle from the thrill of it all. 

“I’m gonna go--” Dani announces abruptly, before she has a chance to second guess herself. “-- get a drink. I’m going to go get a drink.”

Rebecca snaps her eyes away from the stage. “But I just got you a--” she pauses, something clearly clicking into place. “Oh. Oh.” She smiles knowingly now as she glances between Dani and the bar. “Just promise you’ll text me if you decide to leave abruptly.”

“I won’t-- I’m not--” Dani clears her throat. “I’m getting a drink.” She turns towards the bar then before Rebecca has a chance to point out the full pint of water in front of her.

Jamie’s leaning against the bar when Dani gets to it, not so much trying to get the bartenders attention it would seem as much as she’s happily enjoying the rendition of Can’t Get You Out of My Head by Kylie Minogue that’s currently being sung by an exceptionally drunk group of gay men.

Dani leans against the bar next to her, elbows resting on its cool mahogany finish, chancing an occasional glance as she tries to figure out what to do next. So much for not chatting anyone up tonight.

Jamie beats her to the punch though, turning her head just slightly until their eyes meet. “Was I better or worse?” She asks with a cool smile and a tilt of her head towards the stage.

Dani considers lying, though something about Jamie‘s lopsided grin and easy presence tells her that the other woman can handle the truth. “Worse,” she tells her, fighting to keep her smile at bay. “Far worse.”

Jamie winces, turning fully to face Dani now. “Cold blondie, cold.”

“Honest,” Dani corrects her with a gentle shake of her head. “You’ve a far better stage presence though,” she adds, feeling bold and learning in just slightly as she says it.

Jamie quirks her brow. “Oh yeah?” She smiles a smile that can only be described as cocky. “Watching me that closely were ya?”

“I mean you were on the stage,” Dani reminds her. “What else was I meant to be watching?”

Jamie hums in consideration for a moment, her smile never faltering. “And that’s all it was, was it? You critically analysing the performance.”

Dani wants to say something bold then, something to let Jamie know that she’s not just here to critique her karaoke skills. Her eyes dart over across the bar for a brief second as she contemplates whether or not she’s actually bold enough - or tipsy enough - to say what’s on her mind. She licks her lips slowly, still thinking, when she catches Jamie’s eyes follow the path of her tongue. It’s the only push she needs really.

“Not analysing your skills so much as admiring you,” she amends, hoping it’s enough and not too much all at once. 

“That I can live with,” Jamie tells her. She leans a little further into Dani’s side. “So, you wanna drink?”

She knows she has water waiting for her back at the table, knows she probably shouldn’t be drinking much more, but Jamie’s smiling at her and Dani feels her heart flutter. “Sure,” she tells her with a small nod. “If that’s okay?”

“That’s why I asked,” Jamie tells her, turning back to the bar then and immediately flagging down the bartender with a slight wave of her hand. “What you having?”

“Uh… nothing too strong.” This much Dani knows. “Don’t want to embarrass myself tonight.”

“Doubt that’s possible,” Jamie tells her, so assured in the statement Dani thinks she really actually believes it. “Cider then?”

“Or a larger if they have a nice one?” Dani counters, biting down on her lip just slightly and again not missing the way Jamie’s eyes flicker down to watch.

“Who the hell knew,” Jamie chuckles, turning then to place the order at the bar, as Dancing Queen by ABBA starts up on the sound system.

“What’s that mean?” Dani quirks her brow once Jamie turns back to her.

Jamie shrugs. “Don’t know actually, just didn’t really take you as a larger girl.” 

“Don’t know how to take that if I’m honest,” Dani tells her, not necessarily offended all the same.

“Not sure I would either,” Jamie admits. “How ‘bout this, fresh start. Hi there.” She extends her hand. “I’m Jamie, what’s your name?”

“Jamie,” Dani repeats as she takes the hand offered to her, entirely too thrilled by the combination of Jamie’s name on her lips and Jamie’s calloused palm in her own to hide her smile. “I’m Dani, lovely to meet you.”

“So, Dani, what brings you here?” Jamie’s still not dropped Dani’s hand.

Dani huffs out a laugh, warmth radiating from every pore as Jamie’s fingers cling gently to her own. “Long story.”

“Well you know we have all night,” Jamie tells her, leaning in then until her breath tickles across the side of Dani’s face. “All tomorrow morning too if you like?”

Dani feels the blush burning at her cheek even before Jamie’s pulled away. It must be a bad one too, the kind that reaches all the way up to the peripheries of her forehead, because Jamie notices it the second she leans back.

“Shit, too forward, sorry,” she grimaces, finally dropping Dani’s hand and rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly. “That was a dumb thing to say. I sound like an absolute asshole. I’m so sorry, I--”

“It’s fine,” Dani interrupts as quick as her reeling mind will allow her. “It’s fine, really, and not- not unwelcome,” she tells her with a smile she hopes is reassuring. “It just really is a long story, the reason I’m here that is, and so I’m just uh- not used to being hit on by pretty women.”

“Pretty, eh?” Jamie quirks her brow.

Dani rolls her eyes. “Please don’t pretend I’m the first person to notice.”

“True,” Jamie agrees. “You’re not. Definitely feels like more of a compliment coming from you though.”

“Oh yeah?”

Jamie nods. “Yeah. Doesn’t feel like a line when you say it.”

“Good.” Dani smiles softly. “Because you are. Pretty that is.”

“Thank you. And uh, for the record--” Jamie’s eyes soften then, and Dani melts even further as the brunette reaches out and covers one of Dani’s hands in her own. “As awful and all as I just came off there I’m also a good listener if that long story of yours is something you’d like to share?”

Dani doesn’t even hesitate, not with Jamie’s calloused fingers running soothing motions against the back of her palm, and Jamie’s sea green eyes boring right into her soul - maybe she is drunker than she thinks. Surely just flirting with a stranger at a bar can’t feel this intimate?

“It’s just I only came out recently,” Dani admits, before she has time to process how much of a possible turn off this could be for someone. “I mean not that I didn’t know-- not that I didn’t consider-- And I mean it’s not that I don’t want to it’s just-- It’s just that--”

“Dani,” Jamie interrupts softly, still holding Dani’s hand at her side as I’m Coming Out by Dianna Ross starts up at the karaoke stage. “You don’t need to justify yourself. You don’t need to make excuses or rationalise yourself to me. You came out, think that’s what matters.” Jamie pauses as  _ I’m coming out  _ is screamed repeatedly by a drunk man for emphasis. “In fact even if ya hadn’t come out,” she tilts her head towards the stage, a nod to the joke, “you being here is still just as valid. You letting me flirt with you is still just as valid.”

Dani huffs out a short laugh. “You’re too kind for a person I just met.”

Jamie shrugs. “Maybe so, don’t think you’d have approached me if you thought otherwise though.”

“Oh yeah?” Dani almost laughs at Jamie’s confidence.

Jamie’s lips twitch up, the barest of grins. “Someone like you, Dani, I like to think there must be something worthwhile in me for you to come say hi.”

“There is,” Dani tells her without really thinking. “Your smile I think.” Still not thinking, clearly.

Jamie doesn’t seem to mind though, Jamie just seems to smile wider. “Oh yeah?”

“Uh, yeah…” Dani nods abruptly, suddenly all too aware of what she’d just said. “I guess it- it…” Oh fuck it, why not, in for a penny, in for a pound and all that. “It captivated me. On stage. It uh- it really captivated me. Kinda mesmerizing if I’m honest.”

Jamie seems genuinely taken aback by the honesty, though it doesn’t last long before she’s smiling again. “Yeah well you’re not the only one. Full disclosure?” She leans in again, her lips barely grazing the shell of Dani’s ear. “Reason I sang so bad is because I was too busy looking at you.”

Dani immediately snorts. “Bullshit.”

Jamie laughs too, pulling her head back just a fraction of an inch. “True. Very true. I am in fact an awful singer regardless. I did see you though, in the crowd. And as much as I hate to admit it, it did throw me off just a little.”

“Oh?” Dani quirks her brow.

“Yeah!” Jamie admonishes, clearly a little put out now that Dani’s not taking her admission at face value. “I’ve a full drink for myself at the table, only came here because I wanted an excuse to walk past you.”

“You’re so corny,” Dani chastises, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks, especially with Jamie at such close proximity.

“Oh right, and I suppose you came here just for a drink yourself did you?”

Dani feels the blush creep higher on her cheeks. “Came here to put in a song, actually,” she lies, catching sight of the submission slips in her peripheral and untangling her hand from Jamie’s to pull one towards her.

“Oh, that so,” Jamie doesn’t seem convinced as Dani grabs a pen out of the pint glass sitting on the bar.

“Perhaps.”

Jamie rolls her eyes. “You’re so full of shit.”

Dani glances up at her with a smirk. “Thought you were flirting with me?”

“I was,” Jamie admits, without a single note of regret or embarrassment, that makes Dani thrill. “Though only to get to know you well enough to make fun of you.”

“Seems cruel if I’m honest,” Dani hums casually, turning her attention back to the piece of paper in front of her at the same time the first notes of Gay Bar by Electric Six start over the speakers.

“Not really,” Jamie begins, trying to glance over Dani’s shoulder to see what she’s writing, though Dani blocks her with an arm curled round the slip. “Doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re beautiful, just means I wanna actually get to know you, not just be obnoxious.”

Dani’s head snaps up abruptly. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Jamie looks at her as if she’s just grown a second head. “I mean, of course I do?” She tilts her head a little to the side, seemingly taking in Dani’s hanging jaw and wide eyes. “I mean you’re gorgeous Dani, and I know I can’t be the first person to tell you.”

“You are,” Dani admits, her voice more hoarse than she’d imagined it being. “You actually are.”

Jamie huffs out a breath, looking annoyed all of a sudden. “Well that’s just bullshit. I mean that’s just--” She comes up short, clearly struggling with the concept. “I mean you’re perfect?” She admits then, only seeming to realise what she’d said seconds later when a blush very suddenly creeps up her cheek for the first time that evening.

“I’m what?” Dani’s part shocked by the statement and if she’s honest with herself, part thrilled to have the conversational upper hand for the first time all night.

“Okay see I think maybe it’s your eyes or something,” Jamie grumbles, pointing an accusatory finger in Dani’s direction. “But I feel like I’m being way too honest with a girl I just met so maybe we drop--”

“You’re not putting me off,” Dani tells her quickly, paper slip almost entirely forgotten. “If that’s what you think is going to happen if you keep talking. It won’t.”

“You’re not just saying that to churn another compliment out of me?”

Dani shakes her head. “I mean you should at least try. I really don’t think I’ll be scared off anyway. I actually uh-” she leans in a little closer to Jamie, this time letting her breath tickle across the brunette’s cheek. “I actually quite like talking to you.”

Jamie rolls her eyes. “Still think you’re full of shit but whatever. No one’s ever called you beautiful before and whether or not me saying it scares you off, that’s a fucking travesty, that is. Because I mean you are, aren’t you?” She looks up at Dani, part confused and part determined to get her point across. “Like you’re hot and you’re funny, and it’s so nice to have a conversation with you and, if I’m being really honest, which I guess is what’s happening,” she grimaces a little, but carries on anyway. “You seem to really have something special in you, y’know? I don’t know, maybe I’m a little drunk, and maybe I’m articulating this all wrong, but you said earlier you came here tonight even though you just came out and I think that takes courage, like real honest to god courage and so maybe I’m just rambling now but yeah, I think all of that makes you beautiful and I--”

She doesn’t finish. Dani’s lips make sure of that.

Quick at first, impulsive almost. Regretful almost until she feels Jamie’s hand wrap around her hip bone and Jamie’s lips begin to move in tandem with her own.

All things considered it’s still quicker than she’d like, because all of a sudden Jamie’s pulling away, their lips parting until it’s just the gentle lean in of their foreheads keeping them connected. 

“You sure?” Her pupils are already a little wider than they’d been when Dani had leaned in and all Dani wants to do is to scream at her for breaking this kiss at all.

Instead she manages a faint nod and a “yes.”

She barely even registers Jamie’s “thank fuck” before the brunette is leaning back in, one hand sliding up and around the back of Dani’s neck to guide their lips together as the other stays anchored on her hip.

And however intensely Dani had felt about flirting with a stranger at a bar the act of actually kissing a stranger at a bar is almost too much to handle. She faintly registers that this is what she’s been missing out on, and then some, though then Jamie’s tongue is licking across her bottom lip and Dani practically moans as she parts her lips to allow it room to explore.

In fact maybe she does moan, because now Jamie’s gripping harder at her hip, her hand tangling further into Dani’s hair and Dani decides that this definitely isn’t just on account of the gay thing. Something like this, a kiss like this, isn’t just one you experience with anyone - whether or not you’re kissing your preferred gender at the time.

This - Jamie’s tongue swiping against her own, Jamie’s hands holding her firm as her own hands gently explore the dip of her spine and the jut of her ribs, over the thin fabric of her t-shirt - well this is something else entirely. Dani wonders if Jamie feels it too, thinks she might have her answer when her fingers graze over a spot of exposed skin where Jamie’s top rides up and Jamie gasps into her mouth.

Dani thinks she could get lost like this forever. Thinks in fact that maybe she has, until she feels Jamie slowly pull back from her lips, their breaths heavy and mingling together as she refuses to stray far.

“Shit,” she hums, and Dani can barely tear her eyes away from her kiss bruised lips as she speaks. “That was uh--” Her eyes dart up to Dani. “Maybe heading in the direction of something that would be a little inappropriate for a crowded bar.”

Dani breathes out a laugh. “We could always do this somewhere that’s not a crowded bar?”

Jamie nods. “You know I’d like that.” She takes another step back though, which Dani thinks really is a bit of a mixed message, though Jamie’s smiling so clearly the brunette doesn’t think the same. “Though I do believe you’ve a song to sing first.”

The final notes of the previous song had faded out at some point, most likely while Jamie’s lips had been exploring Dani’s own, and now someone was beginning to monologue the opening lines of Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

“Excuse me?” Dani quirks her brow, a little shell shocked by Jamie’s apparent insistence on this detour.

“Oh you heard me. No way I’m letting you away with not singing tonight when I belted out three and a half minutes of Billy Joel.”

“It was Neil Diamond, not Billy Joel,” Dani corrects with a chuckle.

“Did I, at any point while I was on that stage earlier, give the impression that I knew a single word to that song? Never mind the fucking singer.”

Dani hums her agreement, leaning in then to kiss Jamie’s cheek. “Fair,” she whispers before pulling away. “Suppose I should finish filling out my sheet, huh?”

Jamie nods. “You absolutely should. Only fair.”

Dani rolls her eyes but turns back to the paper on the bar in front of her. Jamie leans over her shoulder in vain, Dani once more blocking her view, though this time with a casual turn of her head and a soft brush of her lips against Jamie’s own. “Sneaky.”

“Just curious,” Jamie tells her, still trying to chance a glance.

Dani slips the sheet across the counter to the bartender, who snatches it up. “Nosey more like.”

“Can you blame me?” Jamie hums, watching the bartender whisk it away to the karaoke computer before turning back to Dani.

Dani smiles at her, as someone gives a good go at Finally by CeCe Peniston - she knows she must be up next, there weren’t that many people slipping paper across the bar in all the time they'd been there.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see what happens,” she hums.

Jamie wraps her fingers around Dani’s wrist, tugs her gently until she steps further into Jamie’s space. “You’re impossible. Think you know it and all.”

Dani’s eyes dart down to Jamie’s lips, then back up. “And I think you’re trying to torture me by kissing me like that and then insisting I sing a song. Where does that leave us?”

Jamie holds up her hands in defeat. “I’m just trying to buy myself some time to compose myself after that kiss.” She leans in, wraps a single hand around the base of Dani’s skull to pull her closer until she’s able to whisper. “Maybe if you told me what song you were singing I’d know how much time I’ve got.”

Dani leans in, presses the most chaste of kisses against Jamie’s parted lips. “Not gonna work,” she murmurs, lips still barely grazing Jamie’s until she pulls away fully. “Nice try though.”

Jamie huffs out a playful sigh. “Not even a clue?” 

Dani smiles. “How ‘bout you listen to the song, then come find me once it’s done and maybe we discuss continuing our inappropriate-for-a-bar activity, yeah?”

Jamie hesitates, then nods. “Think I can do that.” She reaches out and grabs Dani’s hand one final time, squeezes it briefly. “Go get ‘em then I guess.”

Dani leans in, kisses her cheek, whispers back a quick “thanks,” and then she’s gone towards the stage as her name flashes on screen and the drag queen calls for her.

The opening notes of December 1963 by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons begin to pump through the speakers. Dani catches Jamie’s eye in the crowd and smiles. Then her hands grasp firmly around the mic stand and suddenly she’s in the zone. Her hips begin to sway ever so slightly as the lyrics start up on screen and Dani knows she can sing - 

Knows even more from the way she catches Jamie’s mouth hanging agape out of her peripheral vision. She ignores it, continues on with the song, pulling the mic out of the stand and swaying across the stage as she sings the lyrics she’d committed to memory years ago. Even chances a few badly memorized disco moves in the lyrical intervals, although she knows she doesn’t have nearly the same stage presence as Jamie. 

No, Dani’s forte is her voice, or so her speech and drama teacher had told her as a child, and now seems as good a time as any to put it on show. At some point, possibly during the second instrumental interlude, Dani finds Jamie’s eyes in the crowd again, even chances throwing her a wink as her body sways gently to the melody beating out around her.

By the time the song ends Dani doesn’t even need to look up as she carefully steps off the stage to know Jamie is waiting for her. She glances up anyway though, once she’s certain she’s not going to trip over a step, and sure enough the brunette is leaning back against one of the tables, eyes still a little wide and jaw still a little slack.

“Well…” She blows out a breath once Dani’s close enough to hear. “Puts me to shame, doesn’t it.”

Dani places her hand on Jamie’s shoulder, smiles at her softly. “You’ve better stage presence?” She offers in condolence.

Jamie snorts. “Fuck off.”

“Well if you insist.” Dani takes a step back, drops her hand from Jamie’s shoulder.

Jamie catches it in her hand though, before Dani has a chance to bring it back to her side. “Changed my mind actually. You can stay.” She pulls her lips up into a gentle smile. “If you’d still like to, that is?”

Dani steps back in towards her, wraps both her arms around Jamie’s neck. “I’d like that a lot.” She runs her fingers gently through the baby curls at the base of Jamie’s skull. “In fact I think I’d like it a lot better if we didn’t stay here. Maybe went somewhere uh--”

“That allows for non-crowded-bar-friendly activities?” Jamie offers.

Dani nods. “Let me grab my jacket?”

Jamie grins up at her, and Dani’s heart summersaults. “Meet you at the front door in five.”

Dani nods and with a final quick kiss they got their separate ways, for now. And Dani can’t help but roll her eyes when she returns to the table to grab her stuff. Rebecca’s smug grin almost unbearable - almost.

“I’m uh- I think I’m gonna--”

“Don’t you dare bullshit me with some Mother Teresa crap about getting an early night,” Rebecca warns. “I’ve a direct eyeline of the bar from here you know.”

Dani feels her entire face flush. “Sorry. I really wasn’t planning on meeting anyone or ditching you. I can just tell her--”

“Like fuck you will,” Rebecca cuts in. “Whole reason I took you here was for this. Plus I got two girls phone numbers while you had your tongue down her throat.”

“Two girls- Becs, you’re straight.”

“And gay hot apparently,” Rebecca confirms with a chuffed smile and a small nod. “What’s she like though?”

“She’s-” Dani glances across the room, where Jamie’s currently in conversation with her own friend - she briefly wonders if it’s going much the same. “Something.” She settles on finally. “Really something.”

“Oh my god…” Dani’s eyes snap back to Rebecca. “Five minutes in a fucking gay bar and you’ve met the love of your life.”

“I have not, she’s just- she’s--” Dani falters. “She’s just really fucking nice.” She leans in closer. “Like really nice, and I’m not sure what that means but-” she shrugs. “After a whole lot of time lying to myself I figure I owe myself enough to find out, right?”

Rebecca’s smile softens. “You deserve a whole lot more than that Dani Clayton. But for tonight that’s enough. Just make sure to get her number, yeah?”

Dani nods. “I love you, y’know? Thanks for- for taking me here, and uh- and for the last few months in general really.”

Rebecca waves her off. “God, go, would you? Go right now before these rum and cokes have me telling you how much I love you too.”

Dani grins. “Sap.”

Rebecca rolls her eyes. “Text me tomorrow, yeah?”

\----

The final notes of Freedom! ‘90 by George Michael bid her goodnight as she wanders out of the bar.

Jamie’s waiting on her when she gets to the door, brown bomber jacket slung casually over her shoulder. “So, good night?” she asks with an easy grin, falling into place beside Dani as they wander down the main street.

“Seems to be going that way, yeah,” Dani hums happily, reaching out and entwining her fingers with Jamie’s. “You mind if we stop somewhere for a slice of pizza or something on the way?”

She’s not expecting the gentle press of Jamie’s lips into her cheek. She glances over at her, eyebrows raised and Jamie just shrugs.

“That a yes?”

Jamie nods. “Yeah. That’s a yes.” Jamie huffs out a laugh.

“What?”

Jamie shrugs again. “Just, think I like you, is all.”

“Oh yeah?” Dani squeezes her hand a little tighter.

“Yeah. That a problem?” She’s teasing, Dani knows, but there’s something else there too. Something that causes Dani’s smile to soften just slightly.

“Kind of what I was hoping for actually.” Dani leans into her, voice low and conspiritol. “If you must know I actually quite like you too. And if I’m being even more honest, I wasn’t expecting to meet someone I like tonight. Wasn’t even looking for it.”

“Then why come talk to me?”

Dani shrugs. “Like I said. Your smile. And your absolute brazen massacre of Sweet Caroline.” Dani flashes her a grin. “Couldn’t keep away.”

“Well I’m glad,” Jamie tells her with a smile, thumb stroking over Dani’s knuckles. “Like really glad.”

“Me too Jamie, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so initially I had planned to end this with some good old fashioned smut. But then a) I kinda wanted to keep it cute and b) what I wrote was very long and very, very different to the vibe of this fic so I decided to make it its own separate thing instead.
> 
> So I guess there's that to look forward to in the next day or two as well if that's your thing. 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you thought!


End file.
